Amberlight (QuailWhiskerTheTrash)
Personality Theme Songs! Amberlight tends to be very tense and distrustful but can be a great friend once you get to know her. She's not very good at hunting or fighting, and she refuses to forgive or even talk to cats who were in the clan when she left; partly because none of them came forward and apologized for being "the mousebrains they have been and always will be." (Her words, not mine.) She has an addiction to catnip, and the medicine cats are trying to help her out with it, as she has built an immunity to its medicinal qualities. Basically what this means is, catmint won't cure her if she gets greencough so that sucks. Sometimes though, she sneaks out of the camp to find some and is either caught by another cat, chased away by a twoleg, or very rarely actually manages to sneak away with some. For a short amount of time she had to have an apprentice go with her when she left camp, and "watch Amberlight" was actually an apprentice duty - she managed to get a bit better since and now she can resist the temptation to sneak off, but she would still say yes if offered despite her own and everyone else's efforts. Backstory It started when Amberlight was a kit, ThunderClan was in a dark time. Amberkit was born on the same day Redstar, leader of ThunderClan, lost his last life, leading the clan to believe her birth led to his death. She was neglected by her parents. The day she became an apprentice, a forest fire struck and killed her new mentor. Amberpaw was devastated, and the clan took it as another sign of taboo. Amberpaw was on a patrol one day, mentorless, when the ThunderClan patrol she was in killed a kittypet who was hunting on the territory. Although it was by accident, Amberpaw was disgusted. With a "good riddance" from Seedstar, Amberpaw left the clan. On her way out she found a couple of kittypets huddling at the border, Cleo and Sooty. She helped Sooty, who was sick, and Cleo on their way back home. About a week passed once they got to Twolegplace, and in that time Amberpaw developed feelings for Sooty. She went to his yard, one day, only to see Cleo and two other kittypets, Jasper and Rocky watching Sooty's owner bury him from the fence. Amberpaw asked frantically what was happening, and Jasper said Sooty had succumbed to his illness. Amberpaw, devastated, began chewing on large amounts of catnip daily to take her mind off of it and became a kittypet, moving in with Cleo. Shortly after, Rocky revealed he'd caught Sooty's illness and died two weeks later. Amberpaw became worried she was bringing her curse to her new friends, so she spent her time in her twoleg home, only emerging to find catnip to take away the pain. Cleo eventually ended up in a relationship with Jasper, and Amberpaw still wouldn't talk to them. Amberpaw began to hate herself and started eating less. Eventually, she felt the loneliness start to scrape at her sanity, so she emerged and reformed her friendship with Cleo, Jasper, and her twoleg. One day, Amberpaw and Cleo's twoleg left home and never returned. Jasper caught word that the twoleg died and Amberpaw and Cleo would be taken away. Cleo couldn't bear being separated from Jasper so Amberpaw decided it was time to suck it up and face her past. Amberpaw knew she wouldn't be welcome in ThunderClan, so Amberpaw, Cleo and Jasper crossed the river. Some RiverClan cats spotted them and tried to chase them off. Amberpaw introduced herself and asked to speak with Baystar about joining RiverClan, but the leader of the group, Stemwhisker, refused, saying "twoleg toys" could never be warriors. When Amberpaw still refused to leave, Stemwhisker ordered the patrol to attack. Amberpaw held her own well, but Cleo and Jasper were having trouble. They surrendered, but Stemwhisker left a long, deep, nasty slash on Jasper's shoulder, threatening them to never return. Jasper died of blood loss on Sunningrocks. Cleo refused to follow Amberpaw to ShadowClan, saying the reason they left was so Cleo and Jasper could stay together and now that they weren't, Cleo had no reason to not go to the adoption center. Cleo left with Jasper's body, leaving Amberpaw alone and devastated once again. Amberpaw, unable to carry the weight of self-hatred, loneliness, taboo, and guilt with her any longer, leaped into the river, only to be rescued by Larktalon of RiverClan, who told her not to give up and someone out there cared for her. She told him of her curse, and Larktalon said StarClan would never curse a cat and that death was a part of life. Amberpaw reluctantly took his advice and went on her way to ShadowClan, but a ThunderClan patrol found her. They noticed her wounds and offered her into camp, to which she obliged. In ThunderClan, she told her story, and instead of kicking her out like she expected, they gave her her warrior name, Amberlight, and let her rejoin ThunderClan, her old clan, once more. Gallery AmberClaw In the Mountains.png|Art by Drawkill Dragon! Amberclaw3T.png|Art by QuailWhiskerTheTrash! AmberclawRef.png|Art by DewSpectrum11! Amberclaw.jpg|Art by FeatherFlightTheSkyWing! (It says Amberclaw because this was drawn pre-name change!) Fanfiction Appearances Trivia Amberlight's name used to be Tigerleaf, then Amberclaw. Amberlight originated from a cat I adopted in The Sims 3. Amberlight was originally evil. Out of all my OCs, Amberlight is my personal favorite.Category:Content (QuailWhiskerTheTrash) Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:She-Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Warriors Category:Characters